tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:Daniel46/@comment-77.180.228.64-20170926034453
Was für weitere Szenerien und Charaktere hättest du dir für die 2012-Serie gewünscht? Nur wenn du Zeit findest zu antworten, es eilt nicht. Ich bin einfach nur interessiert. Als Beispel hätte ich mir folgende Charaktere als 2012-Versionen gewünscht: * Chote (Mirage Comics) * King Komodo (Image Comics) of Thrones-Star Iwan Rheon hätte ich mir zum Beispiel als Sprecher von King Komodo vorgestellt * Dragonlord (Image Comics) * Drachenlord (Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation) * Clayton Kellerman (1987iger Cartoonserie) * Eric Sacks (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, 2014, am besten im Original von Willian Fichtner gesprochen) * Super Turtles (Mirage Comics, 2003 Cartoonserie) * Jack Marlin (Mirage Comics, 2003 Cartoonserie) * Das Pantheon (Mirage Comics, IDW Comics) * Conservation Corps * Der König der Diebe (Mirage Comics, 2003 Cartoonserie) * Titanus und H.A.V.O.C. Hier ein paar Beispiele, was ich mir für weitere Szenerien gewünscht hätte: * Öffentliche Anfeindungen gegen Mutanten und Bildung von Anti-Mutanten-Vereinigungen so ähnlich wie die Paladine aus "Jumper" und die Spatzen aus "Game of Thrones" * Eine Weltreise- bzw. Europareise-Staffel (Was für Länder und Städte sollten die 2012-Turtles deiner Meinung nach besuchen?) * Begegnung mit weiteren mythologischen Wesen (Drachen, Engel, Formwandler, Götter bzw. Halbgötter, einem Golem, dem Krampus, das Ungeheuer von Loch Ness, Djinns weiß, dass Wyrm vorkam, ich denke einfach nur an Djinns an sich, kriegerische Elfen, etc.) * Begegnung mit Geistern (nur, dass ein Geist sich an die Turtles wendet, z.B. weil er nicht in Frieden ruhen kann bis ihm Gerechtigkeit wiederfahren ist) * Natürlich Aufklärung von offenen Fragen, wie Aprils Mutter und der Kopf des Fugitoiden. * Vorübergehende Zweitmutation der Turtles wie in der Red Sky-Season der 1987iger Cartoonserie * Weitere Hexen und Zauberer * Episoden, die auf Bücher, Filme und Serien "anspielen" (wie Dogma, Percy Jackson, Tribute von Panem, Harry Potter, Supernatural, Grimm, Game of Thrones, Once Upon A Time, American Gods, James Bond, Fluch der Karibik, Ghost - Nachricht von Sam, Wishmaster, Incepton etc.) * Reisen in weiteren alternativen Realitäten (also die Turtles begegnen z.B. weibliche Versionen von sich selbst, einen weiblichen Splinter und sogar eine Lady Shredder oder sogar vier Rattenmutanten mit einem Schildkröten-Sensei) * Die Rückkehr von Alopex, Sir Malachi, der Chimera, den Punk-Fröschen und dem Cockroach Terminator * Ein machiavellistischer CEO eines Unternehemens, als Anspielung auf David Xanatos, einem antagonistischen Charakter aus der Serie "Gargoyles - Auf den Schwingen der Gerechtigkeit" * Eine Episode oder gar zweiteilige Episode, wo Leonardo eine tiefe Sinnkrise hat, frustriert zu Bett geht und dann unerwartet als menschlicher Teenager in einem anderen Zimmer erwacht, auch seine Brüder sind Menschen, Splinter lebt und ist ein Mensch, Miwa ist plötzlich die richtige Schwester von seinen Brüder und ihm und Tang Shen ist die Familienmutter. Während für sie alles so ist wie es ist weiß nur Leonardo, dass das nicht real sein kann und würde sich fragen, ob dies eine Art Prüfung ist oder eine Täuschung, in die er gefangen sein sollte. Trotzdem versucht er dieses alternative Leben als normaler menschlicher Teenager zu genießen. Naja, ich musste an diverse Serien-Episoden und diverse Filme denken, wo eine Hauptfigur in eine Welt aufwacht, in der sein Leben anders verlaufen ist (wie die "Batman"-Episode "Perchance to Dream", "Mr. Destiny" oder gar "Family Man"). Ich finde Leonardos Rolle als Sensei hätte mehr ausgebaut werden können, eben mit so einer Szenerie oder ähnlichem. Szenerien, die auf Comic-Geschichten basieren, hier ein paar Beispiele: * Halls of Lost Legends * Sons of the Silent Age * Kirby and the Warp Crystal * Scars * Exposé * To Serve and Protect Natürlich auch Szenerien, die Bezug auf ein paar Episoden der 2003 Cartoonserie haben. Bin dann umso mehr gespannt wie die 2018 Serie sein wird. Ebenso, ob tatsächlich mal ein Reboot der Turtles-Filme stattfinden wird. Wenn ja, dann hoffe ich, dass das sämtliche Turtles-Fans zufrieden stellen wird, es gab ja über den Turtles-2014-Film und das Sequel so viel Kritik (wenn nicht geradezu "kindisches" wie unsachliches Gemecker). Will dich nicht langweilen, keine Sorge. Ansonsten wünsche ich alles Gute und eine schöne Woche.